speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tenkai Butterfly
The Tenkai Butterfly ''is a fanfiction story written by TGRickel on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published on october 4, 2015. Overview Two months have passed since Vilius is defeated. But now he is back and more worse than ever. The Tenkai Knights are needed once more but this time, they will need help from a friend whom Guren knows very well. Story Character Bios Name: Ashlyn Sherwood (Japanese: アシュリン沢城 , Sawashiro Ashlyn, Ashlyn Sawashiro) Age: 13 (English), 11 (Japanese) – as of Chapter 4 Origin: Earth Appearance: *On Earth – (Normal Clothes) Ashlyn has purple eyes and waist-length, strawberry blonde hair, with bangs framing her face and a small lock of hair on her left side tied into a small braid. She usually wears a purple sleveless top with the straps encircling her neck, a lime green skirt that is shorter in the front and becomes longer as it reaches the back, purple and white shorts that reach past her knees, purple heels with a purple star and an S-clef each, white and green fingerless gloves, 2 silver star barettes on her the right side of her head, and a silver choker with a blue star in the middle. (Beach Clothes) Ashlyn wears a bouquet-patterned open-sleeved swimsuit with several roses and flowers varieties imprinted on it, the same material used for her sleeves is also her used in her skirt, featuring a gold flower and vine pattern. She also wears translucent pink heels, with flowers at the top, translucent pink sunglasses with small flowers running along the top and a soft pink necklace of flowers. (Skating Clothes) Ashlyn's hair is styled into a teased bump and half-up ponytail. She wears a strapless tea dress with a translucent blue layer on top. Her dress is decorated with intricate snowflake designs colored white and coral. Ashlyn also wears a pair of translucent blue ice skates. She even accessorizes with a snowflake side headband which droops to the left. She also has a small snowflake crown and wears a long translucent pink floral necklace and a pink arm wrap. *On Quarton – (Original form) Ashlyn takes the appearance of the Tenkai Knight Parvana. Parvana is a Corekai whose colors are purple and white. Her armor represents a butterfly and has four armor plates on her back that resemble butterfly wings, glow purple and enable her to fly. Parvana wields a spiked ring larger than her, of the same color as her armor, and made out of pure Tenkai energy. She can use the spiked ring for both offense and defense. It can also be used in close range combat and long range attacks where it can be thrown and returned like a boomerang. (Titan Mode) Parvana becomes twice her original size and so are her wings. She has armoured arms and legs, as well as a bigger head and a butterfly wing on each side of her helmet. Her spiked ring is more elaborate than ever. (Elemental Mode) Parvana now goes by the name 'Parvana Tenkai Arclight'. Her wings become larger and more elaborate. Instead of purple and white, she is now purple and gold. Her helmet expanded and her spiked ring is now gold in color and now has a sparkling aura. Unlike her fellow Tenkai Knights, she creates an astral projection of Ashlyn in her normal clothes, with butterfly wings on her back that become multicoloured when combined with her fellow Tenkai Knights' powers, and wielding a large sceptre. The white part of her corebrick changes into gold, thus making Elemental Mode her permanent form. (Elemental Titan Mode) Parvana's Elemental Titan Mode is a bit larger than her original Titan Mode. She has armored legs and arms, as well as a bigger head a butterfly wing on each side of her helmet. She also wields her spiked ring, now with diamonds embedded around the center. Her wings spread opened more just like in regular elemental mode. (Sky Angel Mode) When Parvana undergoes Sky Angel Mode, her overall appearance from Elemental Mode retains but her wings become realistic and multicoloured and her armor is purple, gold, and lavender. This form can only be shape shifted if Parvana is mounted on the Tenkai Butterfly (a butterfly as powerful as the Tenkai Wolf which is made out of purple, lavender, and gold Quartonian bricks). Personality: Ashlyn is a social butterfly and is friendly towards Guren and the others. She always looks to the bright side of things most of the time and believes things will work out in the end. When her friends are faced with problems, she drops everything to help them, and sometimes will put her friends' safety ahead of her own, which sometimes get her more or less in trouble. It is revealed that she knew Guren longer than Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki, Gen, or Beni because the two of them were in the same summer camp 6 years ago. It is also revealed that she knew Benham City when she went on a field trip 3 years ago. When she was 8, her mother taught her how to figure skate and when she was 12, she is now teaching herself. She also has psychokinetic abilities that she earned when she drank a strange liquid that two strangers (later revealed to be Granox and Slyger) gave to her when she was 7. Voice actors: Marieve Herington and Vic Mignogna* (English), Miyuki Sawashiro and Kenichi Suzumura* (Japanese) * - disguise voice Trivia Ashlyn is the only member of the Tenkai Knights whose armor doesn't match with her hair color. Instead, it matches with her top and eye color. Just like Guren, Ashlyn has a pet cat named Catania. Ashlyn's hair shape and eye color are inherited from her mother while her hair color is inherited from her father. At first, Ashlyn wasn't able to control her psychokinetic abilities but she was able to master it with the help of her parents. Ashlyn and her family move often, much like Guren and his father. The only differences are Ashlyn's psychokinetic abilities being a problem at her old schools and her father not able to pay the taxes and bills. Ashlyn's outfit is inspired from Aria Blaze's stage outfit from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Ashlyn's beach and skating clothes are inspired from Ashlynn Ella's Mirror Beach and Fairest on Ice outfits from Ever After High. Coincidentally, both characters have almost the same first name and the same hair color. Ashlyn and another character voiced by Marieve Herington, Darling Charming, have 4 things in common: both love going on adventures and hate being treated like helpless people. They also speak in a soft voice and have a male voice to hide their real voice/s. Ashlyn possesses a purple and white corebrick (later purple and gold), making her the first and only Tenkai Knight to own a two-colored corebrick. Ashlyn suffers from iron-deficiency anaemia ever since she was 8 which is why she sometimes gets dizzy and faints. Ashlyn learned how to use first aid and what to do during natural disasters from her father. Ashlyn can stay inside the house alone for hours because she managed to survive a blackout alone while her parents are out for dinner when she was 10. Coincidentally, Ashlyn's Japanese surname is similar to her seiyu's surname. Parvana is the only Tenkai Knight who has 4 main colors. The other Tenkai Knights have either 2 or 3 main colors. Parvana is a Persian name that means 'butterfly'. Parvana is considered a very 'special' knight by Beag and the Corekai army. Parvana is the second female Tenkai Knight to appear, after Venetta. She is also the first female Tenkai Knight to be a pure Corekai. Relationships Guren Nash Ashlyn knew Guren back at summer camp 7 years ago. Coincidentally, they both once lived in Middle Town despite they studied in different schools, their respective mothers knew each other when they were in elementary, and their respective fathers were roommates in college. The two of them have been best friends until the last day of summer camp. They haven't heard of each other ever since. When Ashlyn moved to Benham City, she reunited with Guren and it wasn't surprising that she lives right next to him. Ceylan Jones Ashlyn and Ceylan are good friends. Both of them have a rough start because Ashlyn gets easily annoyed by Ceylan's antics. Sometimes, she enjoys messing with him like pulling a prank call on him or eating his lime parfait behind his back. Chooki Mason Both Ashlyn and Chooki love sports. Chooki loves soccer while Ashlyn loves figure skating. When Chooki has trouble fishing, Ashlyn would help him catch one, especially a real whopper. She is also friends with Kiiro, Chooki's cousin, when she babysat her while Chooki and his friends are at the park playing soccer. Toxsa Dalton Ashlyn loves visiting Toxsa's diner, the Turtle Diner because this is the only local diner she knows in Benham City. She gets irritated at him more than the others because she considers him annoying with his video game talk. Ashlyn is also friends with Toxsa's older sister, Wakamei Dalton. Gen Inukai Like Gen, Ashlyn was a loner when she was a child. But her parents persuaded her to make friends and it worked. She even mentions how she always tries to improve herself to make herself feel better about her life so she won't feel depressed. Beni When Ashlyn was added to the group, Beni is extremely happy that she is no longer the sole female Tenkai Knight. During weekends, both of them hang out at the mall looking at girly clothes and accessories. On Quarton, they can be seen fighting side by side. Mr. White Among her friends, Ashlyn is the only one who understood Mr. White the best. He always giver her advices that help her when she gets to Quarton. Beag Ashlyn is on good terms with Beag. She sometimes hates him treating her like she was of upper class because he calls her a 'special' knight. Dr. and Mrs. Sherwood They are Ashlyn's loving parents. Both of them often give what is best for Ashlyn. During weekdays, Dr. Sherwood often helps Ashlyn in her homework since he is very smart when he was a student while Mrs. Sherwood often trains Ashlyn to cook and to become a good figure skater during weekends. Catania Catania knew Ashlyn when she found a box of kittens in front of her doorstep 7 years ago. Ashlyn decided to bring the kittens to the local pet shop but before she did, she picked one kitten, who is Catania. So ever since that day, the two of them have become loyal companions inside and outside the house. Most of the time, they often enjoy walks in the afternoon. Ms. Fenwick Ashlyn met Ms. Fenwick during her first day in school. She was a nice student to her and it appears that in the series she has been a good student. ---- Name: Dr. Sherwood (Japanese: アシュリンパパ, Ashlyn no papa,Dr. Sawashiro) Age: 44 (English), 42 (Japanese) Origin: Earth Occupation: Doctor at Benham City Hospital Appearance: Has short strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. Usually wears a dark red shirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. At Benham City Hospital, he wears a white lab coat. Personality: Being a doctor, Dr. Sherwood is often concerned about her daughter's health. He is also very smart and often helps Ashlyn in doing her homework especially the difficult ones. He also taught her in doing first aid. But overall, he is just your average father: kind, considerate, and always cares for his family. Voice Actors: Quinton Flynn (English), Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese) Trivia When he was a student, he excels in Science but is horrible in History. Relationships Mrs. Sherwood Mrs. Sherwood is his beloved wife. They two of them first met at a diner in Middle Town. He is easily impressed by her skating abilities. Mr. Nash Both Mr. Nash and Dr. Sherwood have known each other when they were in college. They were also roommates. Ashlyn Being Ashlyn's father and a doctor, he would do anything to keep her safe from harm. This all started when Ashlyn was 4, the day she came home with her legs covered in cuts and bruises. When Ashlyn learned how to use first aid on herself, he now realized that Ashlyn doesn't his help in doing this. Catania One of Catania's owners, the other two being his wife, Mrs. Sherwood and daughter, Ashlyn. At first, Dr. Sherwood didn't want Catania in the house but when he saw that Ashlyn wanted Catania for a pet, he decided to let the cat to stay inside, as long as she stays out of trouble. ---- Name: Mrs. Sherwood (Japanese: アシュリンのママ, Ashlyn no mama, Mrs. Sawashiro) Age: 39 (English), 37 (Japanese) Origin: Earth Occupation: Figure skating instructor, former professional figure skater Appearance: Has brown hair in the same shape as her daughter and purple eyes. Usually wears a red blouse, blue knee-length denim skirt, and black sandals. When training with Ashlyn on figure skating, she wears a yellow track suit and green ice skates. Personality: When it comes to figure skating, Mrs. Sherwood is graceful on ice. When she once taught Ashlyn how to figure skate, it took her time to get the moves right because Mrs. Sherwood is somewhat obsessed with perfection. Despite all that, she is kind and caring mother who loves her husband and daughter deeply. Voice Actors: Julie Maddalena Kliewer (English), Kae Araki (Japanese) Trivia In the Japanese version, Mrs. Sherwood was the original Parvana just like Mr. Nash being the original Bravenwolf. When Mrs. Sherwood first skated on ice, she had a rough start but soon got the hang of it. The dress Ashlyn wears everytime she practices figure skating is the same dress Mrs. Sherwood wore when she participated in figure skating competitions in her high school days. Her shelf has numerous trophies, plaques, and medals she won in the past competitions. Relationships Dr. Sherwood Dr. Sherwood is her beloved husband. The two of them first at a diner in Middle Town. One time, when Mrs. Sherwood sprained her ankle while figure skating, Dr. Sherwood rushed to help her, indicating their love for each other. Mrs. Nash Mrs. Sherwood and Mrs. Nash knew each other when they were in elementary school. When Mrs. Sherwood got into figure skating, Mrs. Nash is very happy and proud of her and always supports for her in figure skating competitions. Ashlyn Ashlyn is proud of her mother because she had won numerous awards in the past. This made Ashlyn inspired to become a professional figure skater like her. When Ashlyn was 8, Mrs. Sherwood taught her how to skate on ice gracefully, all the while perfecting all the moves that were wrong. But when Ashlyn turned 12, she started teaching herself. Catania One of Catania's owners, the other two being her husband, Dr. Sherwood and daughter, Ashlyn. When Ashlyn introduced Catania to her, Mrs. Sherwood loved to let the cat stay inside but she made Ashlyn promise to feed her and take care of her. ---- Name: Catania (Japanese: スター, Suta, Star) Appearance: Catania is an orange cat with white paws and a red star on her tail. She wears the same collar Ashlyn wears. Personality: Catania is basically a playful cat. She always loves going outdoors with or without her owner. Sometimes, she stays inside the house and is allowed to roam around it as she wishes while Dr. and Mrs. Sherwood are at work and Ashlyn is at school. Trivia Catania can sense impending danger because her sight and smell has a wider radius than any cat, including Max. Relationships Ashlyn Both Ashlyn and Catania care for each other. Max When Catania and Max first met, Catania likes to play with Max, but he wanted to be alone first. Fan-made gallery